zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Burning, Blowing Sand
Burning, Blowing Sand is the next story of Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic. Premise The group is now on Tatooine, and that means, of course, that we are just one story away from Nick and Judy's first kiss, meaning that the WildeHopps aspect of this story is about to begin. The kiss occurs at the end of next chapter. Now, watch as the team deals with Dark Jedi, Sand people and sloth spaceport employees. This is from Judy's POV. Story Another star map found, time for a new search to begin. Finnick flies us to the remote outer rim planet of Tatooine, a planet of endless deserts, a planet of little more than burning, blowing sand and rocky cliffs and canyons. Once more, Nick and I had a vision of the star map. This time, it was in a cave. As usual, we discussed it, and Nick was going on about how we could be more than friends. I tried to resist, but, inside, I just couldn't. His charm and his good looks were just too much. I tried to recite the Jedi code, to block these ideas from my mind, but to no avail. I finally said that I needed some time to think. I thought that it would fade in time. I was soon to be proven wrong. Getting our weapons and supplies, we headed out into the spaceport of Anchorhead, the only city, or even settlement, on Tatooine, which was run by Czerka as a base for its ore mining operations. The moment we set foot on the surface of Tatooine, I was shocked when I saw the spaceport workers. They were all sloths! All of them. There was one particular sloth standing right in front of us. His name tag said that his name was Flash, and he was the docking officer. He began to greet us and speak of the docking fee, very slowly. He was as painfully slow as any other sloth, and so Nick used a Jedi mind trick to persuade him to waive the fee. It worked. I was a bit glad that he wasn't, say, a Toydarian, a species whose mind was immune to such uses of the Force. We moved on, walking under the intensely hot Tatooine suns. We needed to figure out how get outside the city, so we headed for the Czerka office. When we entered, we saw a male Duros arguing with a female Polar bear of commanding presence and voice, and, on the other side of the room, at a counter, a female sloth with pink streaks in her head fur. The Duros was frustrated and left. Promptly, Nick walked up to the Polar bear, and began asking how to leave the city. We learned that we would need a permit, and we couldn't get one at the moment, unless we agreed to stop the attacks by the vicious desert nomads called Sand people. Nick sighed audibly. He once more attempted a mind trick, and it worked, barely. We got a permit without having to agree to the unfavorable terms. We headed out, only to be confronted by the exact same Duros that had left earlier. He asked us what had happened in there, and began discussing the Sand people, suggesting attempting communication. Nick asked how, as Sand people language was impossible to communicate if one was not of the species. The Duros suggested checking the nearby droid shop, for the Ithorian owner, Yuka Laka, had a strange droid that could potentially speak the Sand people language. He also suggest that we might need to disguise ourselves in Sand people robes in order to get into their enclave. It was time for action. We thanked the Duros, and then headed off. However, we were stopped by three Dark Jedi, a male lion wielding a standard lightsaber, a male tiger wielding a double-bladed lightsaber, and a female puma with two lightsabers. They ignited their red-bladed weapons and attacked. Master Shapan and Leodore ignited their weapons and dealt with the tiger. Juhani fought valiantly against the puma, and the rest of us focused on the lion. They soon lay dead in the street. We took off quickly to avoid questions by whatever served as law enforcement here. I looked at Leodore momentarily before we finally arrived at the droid shop. Entering, Nick walked up to Yuka Laka, who immediately began to pitch the strange droid, an orange-colored droid whom he referred to as HK-47. Nick took a look at the droid, and, after coming to an agreement on a fair price, bought the droid. Nick walked over to take control of his new purchase. The droid was eager, and even offered to kill something for him. We had just bought an assassin droid. I saw Bogo looking at the droid with a smile. Such droids were illegal in most parts of the galaxy. Putting that out of my mind, we left, walked on and exited the town through the gate. It was into the desert. The hot suns beat down on us as we trudged through the burning, blowing sand. I had had heard that evidence had been uncovered that Tatooine might have been a lush world, not at all like it is now. However, I can't see it as anything other than a desert. I didn't have much time to think, as Sand people attacked us. We defended ourselves, defeating the foes. Us organic beings all donned the Sand people robes and continued on into the Sand people territory. Bravely, we went up to the enclave gate, where a Sand person guard bellowed at us, obviously recognizing us. Suddenly, HK-47 bellowed a perfect imitation of the Sand people language. According to his description, he had succeeded in confusing him. Now, it was off to see the Sand People chieftain. We were forcibly stripped of the ragged desert robes. Through HK, Nick asked what needed to be done to stop their attacks on Czerka. There was a long silence. Then we were told. We had to get moistuer vaporators. That met a long walk back to Anchorhead, probably dealing with one of the again, and then a long walk back. I sighed. We had no choice. We agreed. We were released and began the march back to Anchorhead. By the time we got there, the suns were beginning to set. I smiled. Tatooine sunsets were beyond compare. As the old joke goes, it's a pity that you have to be on the planet to see them. Finally, we got there. Heading back to the Czerka building, we went to the female sloth, Priscilla. She was as unbearably slow as any sloth. It was a wonder anything got done around here. Nick bought the vaparators and we slowly but surely brought them to the Sand people. HK asked about the star map for Nick. We learned that it was in the Eastern dune sea, in a cave, but a Krayt dragon had taken up residence there. Great. Could it get any more difficult? We headed into the Eastern dune sea anyway, planning to camp there and get the map in the morning. However, that wasn't what happened. We were distracted by the lowing of banthas. We then noticed a green-skinned male Twi'lek leading them. We cautiously approached, and he explained that he was hunting the Krayt dragon, asking for us stand back. An instant later, we saw why. The smell of the banthas, that harsh stink, brought the Krayt dragon out of its lair and into a field of mines placed at the cave entrance. Explosions rang out, their light momentarily lighting up the desert night. The dragon fell dead. The Twi'lek nodded. While he went about cutting it open for the valuable pearl inside, we moved past it and into the cave. That's where we found the map. After a small discussion, we decided to go ahead, return to the spaceport and leave now. We were done with this world. After the trek, we went into Anchorhead, the streets now nearly desolate because of the night, and went to the Ebon Hawk. Starting it up, we blasted off, talking about our new destination. It was off to Manaan, where, unknown to me, something was about to happen with Nick and I. Category:Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic saga Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics